Dean's Journal
by ForeingSoul
Summary: Dean precisava desabafar. Então, mais uma vez, seguiu os passos do pai.
1. Chapter 1

- Acho que ele quer que a gente continue de onde ele parou. Salvar pessoas, caçar coisas... O negócio da família.

**Dean's Journal**

_Passei por dias bem difíceis e como meu pai, resolvi começar esse diário. Para ser sincero, não sei bem o que colocar aqui. Não sou bom em expressar sentimentos, mesmo que sejam no papel, mesmo que ninguém além de mim leia isto._

_Pensando bem, sei por onde começar. _

_Sam. _

_Perder Sam foi... A coisa mais dolorosa que podia ter acontecido comigo. Eu sempre soube que este dia chegaria desde que meu pai se aproximou de mim naquele leito de hospital e me fez renovar os votos de que cuidaria de Sam. Maldita hora! Eu deveria ter ido com Tessa!_

_Não. _

_Não era possível._

_Lisa e Ben não estariam aqui se eu não tivesse voltado. _

_Minha cabeça gira. Já faz alguns meses que Sam se foi, mas parece que a qualquer momento ele vai aparecer na minha porta, fazer aquela cara de cachorro perdido ou me dar uma bronca. Deus, por que tinha que ser ele! Ele me faz muita falta. E ao mesmo tempo em que quero fazer essa relação com Lisa funcionar, eu queria ele aqui. Queria que ele visse como Ben se parece comigo mesmo não sendo meu filho, queria que ele participasse dos churrascos que fazemos e das atividades malucas que a escola de Ben promove. Ele ia gostar disso. Seria perfeito. Não é difícil para mim imaginar como Sam estaria se tivesse Jess. Quem sabe aos domingos ele não apareceria por aqui com uma coisinha loirinha e pequenina nos braços gritando papai com uma vozinha estridente. Ele seria Samuel Winchester, famoso advogado formado em Stanford, com a vida perfeita, a família perfeita._

_Mas isso é impossível. Ele se foi e está preso lá, passando pelo mesmo que eu passei. Será que Alastair voltou pra lá? Meu Deus! Sam! Perdido..._

_Droga! Não devia estar me lembrando disso, não devia escrever isso aqui. Este diário é para MINHA nova vida. Para Lisa, Ben, meu novo emprego._

_Emprego._

_Há! É engraçado. Agora recebo um pagamento semanal pelo que faço, chego em casa sempre no mesmo horário, durmo a noite toda, todas as noites... As luzes não piscam, não existem ruídos estranhos, não há sangue espalhado e nenhum resto pra queimar. _

_Tudo está bem, mas não consigo deixar de pensar em tudo que eu passei. Não consigo parar de pensar em salvar pessoas e caçar coisas._

_Isso não é mais o negócio da família, mas ainda vive em mim._

_Oi gente! Que bom que leram esse experimento! Sei que é bem simples, mas ficaria muito feliz se vocês me deixassem uma review!_

_Ah! Serei bem sincera. Não sei se essa fic será apenas isso ou se Dean levará realmente a sério esse diário. Então, deixarei em aberto... hehehe_

_XoXo_


	2. Chapter 2

_So what are you gonna do? Just live some normal, apple pie life? __Is that it?_

_**Dean Winchester, 1.01 Pilot**_

Isto é difícil!

Nunca imaginei que levar uma vida normal fosse tão complicado. Aliás, para mim, isso não é nada normal. Tantas coisas pra aprender, tantas relações para manejar.

No fim de semana passado fizemos um churrasco em casa. Lisa insistiu. Eu não queria... Prefiro ficar bem quieto em casa, sair com o Bem e essas coisas, mas por ela... Tenho feito muitas coisas por ela.

No fim, o bendito churrasco até foi interessante. Difícil foi fazer piadas com referencias que ninguém entende ou deixar escapar algum detalhe de histórias de caçadas, sem querer, e tentar explicar e reverter tudo depois de observar as caras de "não to entendendo" do pessoal. Sou sempre o cara que tem sonhos estranhos e vejo muitos filmes de terror.

E os dias vão passando.

A noite é bem cansativa. Não saio mais por aí atrás de bichinhos nada amigáveis, mas a rotina não é fácil. Lisa não me deixa entrar com armas em casa, tudo fica no porta-malas do Impala. Assim, não posso levar minha 9mm pra debaixo do travesseiro. COMO POSSO DORMIR ASSIM? Sempre carreguei essa arma para onde fosse e agora... Parece que falta algo... Parece que falta muito!

Uma noite dessas, sem que ela visse, levei a arma pra cama. Me senti aliviado como nunca! Não vou mentir... Tenho dormido mesmo sem ela, mas... Ah o alivio!

Mas como não podia deixar de ser, ouvi um grito vindo do quarto de Bem. Todos os instintos que estavam guardados, ou melhor, todos os instintos que eu estava tentando reprimir ficaram em alerta e antes de Lisa se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, eu já estava ao lado de Ben.

Estava tudo ok com ele. Tinha sido apenas um pesadelo. Lisa o confortou e o colocou na cama novamente, mas quando me viu com a arma na mão quase teve um colapso.

Me puxou para o quarto e me deu um sermão que me fez lembrar meu pai. Não fiquei bravo... Apenas sorri. Ah o alívio!

No dia seguinte, quando cheguei do trabalho, perguntei a Ben o que ele tinha sonhado. Sua expressão se tornou dura e ele apenas disse "fogo".

Sei o que é sonha com fogo. Sei como é estar no meio do fogo. Sei como é a dor.

E então minha mente doentia começou a ter esse sonho como um sinal.

É muito difícil achar que não é depois de tudo que...

Não quero me apegar a esse sentimento. Ele não vai voltar, não tem como tirá-lo de lá. Ben não tem nada a ver com isso... Foi apenas um pesadelo... Ben tem visto filmes de ação demais.

Vou voltar pra garagem agora. Minha querida precisa de um pouco de atenção.


End file.
